Brands
by thealovesalife
Summary: AU: Dean und Castiel werden betrunken. Am Tag danach ist der schock groß


Shot's wurden über den Tresen geschoben, Gläser wurden gelehrt und Dean immer betrunkener, während seine Freunde immer lauter lachten. Sie hatten wirklich nicht vor, so betrunken zu werden. Aber es ist irgendwie passiert.

Als Dean aufwachte spürte er jemanden in seinen Armen. Und starke Kopfschmerzen. Warme Haut berührte seine fast überall. So merkte er auch dass er nackt war. Ohne die Augen zu öffnen zog er die Decke, die bisher nur um seine Hüfte hing, über sich und der Person neben sich und zog den Körper zu sich. Dann erst bemerkte er dass es keine weiche Rundungen waren, sondern sehr männliche Muskeln unter seinen Händen sind. Sofort riss er seine Augen auf und entdeckte schwarze Haare die in alle Himmelsrichtungen abstanden.

Cas, dachte er nur und zuckte. Scheiße, Scheiße, Scheiße, dachte Dean und setzte sich auf und schaute auf Castiel hinab. Warum waren wir nackt? -Schoß es durch Deans Kopf als er die Decke anhob und auf Castiels nackten Arsch starrte. Als er Castiel leise brummen hörte ließ er die Decke sofort fallen und konnte seine Hand noch wegziehen, bevor Castiel die Decke nahm und sich über seine Schultern zog.

Erst dann sah Dean die blauen Flecken an seinem Nacken, die dunkel gegen die blasse Haut hervorstanden. Castiel drehte sich auf den Rücken und präsentierte Dean mehrere Biss-Wunden und weiter blaue Flecken über sein Hals und Brustbereich. „ Was hab ich getan?" murmelte er leise vor sich hin, bevor er vorsichtig und langsam aus dem Bett glitt. Erst jetzt spürte er den Schmerz in seinem Becken und er riss die Augen auf. „ Oh Gott nein." Wie konnte er das nur passieren? Er schaute wieder auf seinen besten Freund hinab und biss sich auf die Unterlippe.  
Er hatte eindeutig zu viel getrunken, und er hatte einfach seit längerer Zeit kein Sex mehr gehabt. Aber das war trotzdem keine Entschuldigung für das was er mit Cas getan hatte. Gerade als Dean aufstand schoss eine Hand vor und umfasste Deans Oberschenkel.

„ Geh nicht." hörte er Castiel murmeln. Sofort schaute er zu Castiel und begegnete zwei verschlafenen dreinblickende blaue Augen. So blau, so unendlich tief. Castiels Augen weiteten sich als sie über Dean's nackten Körper glitten, und blieben an an seiner Schulter hängen. „ Bist du Okay?"fragte Castiel ihn, der immer noch auf den Punkt auf seiner Schulter starrte. Dean zog die Decke um seine Hüfte und setzte sich wieder neben Castiel und schaute dann auf dessen Oberarm.  
Ein großer Blaue Fleck in der Form einer Hand war dort. „Ist das dein Abdruck?"fragte Dean ihn entsetzt und schaute zu Castiel der sich aufgesetzt hatte. Die Deck war wieder zur Hüfte runtergerutscht und man konnte eine Reihe von Biss Spuren in der Nähe seines Bauches erkennen. Cas hob seine Hand und platzierte sie auf dem Abdruck. „Scheint so, passt perfekt." sagte dieser bevor er sich wieder ins Bett fallen ließ.

„ Bist du gar nicht … verstört.. .dass wir anscheinend Sex hatten?"fragte Dean ihn leicht verwirrt, denn Castiel sah ganz gelassen aus, ruhig, entspannt. „ Wir hatten Sex?" Entgegnete Castiel mit einem lachen und schaute zu ihm hoch. „Ja man, mein Arsch tut weh." kam es aus Dean heraus bevor er eine Hand vor seinem Mund schlug und bevor er sich verbessern konnte fing Castiel wieder an zu lachen und zog die Decke über sein Kopf. Man konnte nur schlecht verstehen was Castiel sagte, zwischen all dem Lachen, aber irgendwie konnte Dean „Ich wusste nicht dass du unten bist!" verstehen.

Ohh, wie sehr er Cas jetzt gerade hasste. Dean stand auf und zog die Decke mit sich, die er sich dann um die Hüfte band. Als er zu Castiel schaute, bemerkte er dass dieser nackt auf dem Bett lag und zu ihm hochschaute. „ Zieh dir was an." saget Dean schnell bevor er sich umdrehte und fast über eine Jeans stolperte die auf dem Boden lag. Und dann schaute er sich erst im Raum um. Überall lagen Kleidungsstücke, an dem Fenster waren Handabdrücke und das Nachttischchen war umgeschmissen worden . Eine Gleit-Gel Tube lag offen auf dem Boden und ein bisschen Creme tropfte heraus. Eine Kondom-Packung lag aufgerissen am Ende des Bettes und die einzelnen Kondom-Verpackungen lagen auf dem Bett und auf dem Boden verstreut. Castiel hatte sich auch umgeschaut als dieser wieder anfing zu lachen.

„Warum leidest du eigentlich nicht? Du hast glaub ich mehr getrunken als ich!" „Na und ? Ich bekomme nie Kopfschmerzen." Erwiderte Castiel grinsend, bevor dieser aufstand und sich bückte um seine Boxershorts anzuziehen. „ Du hast nen Handabdruck aufm Arsch." bemerkte Dean als er sein Blick über seinem besten Freund wandern lies. Auf seinem Arsch war, wie bei Dean, ein riesengroßer blauer fleck in Form einer Hand.

„ Warum schaust du auf meinen Arsch?" fragte Castiel ihn, bevor er sein Körper so verrenkte das er auf den Handabdruck schauen konnte. „ Versuch mal ob es passt." Castiel wackelte kurz mit seinem Arsch bevor er zu Dean schaute und grinste. Dean konnte nicht wiederstehen und lief zu seinem Freund. Die Bettdecke die er noch um seine Hüfte trug verfing sich auf dem Weg zu Castiel in irgendwas sodass Dean nackt weiter lief. Castiel schaute zu ihm und biss sich auf die Unterlippe während er immer noch seinen Arsch mit dem Handabdruck fast förmlich in Deans Gesicht streckte. Dean der nun nackt hinter Castiel stand, hob eine Hand und legte sie auf dem Abdruck. Fast Jubelte Dean als seine Hand perfekt auf dem Abdruck passte.

Castiel, der Immer noch Nackt mit dem Rücken zu Dean stand, drehte sein Kopf und schaute zu Dean hinab, der Fasziniert auf seinen Arsch glotzte. „ Du kannst ihn auch gerne Küssen." bemerkte Castiel der still stand und weiterhin Dean beobachtet.  
Ein leise lachen brach aus Dean's Kehle heraus, bevor er darüber nachdachte. Sie hatten bestimmt den besten Sex des Jahrhunderts gehabt. Also warum nicht versuchen ihn wieder zu haben. Kurz darauf umfasste Dean Castiel's Hüfte mit beiden Händen und drückte seine Hüfte gegen Castiel's Arsch.

Seine halbharte Erektion drückte sich zwischen Castiel's Arschbacken. Ein leise keuchen lockerte sich aus seiner Kehle, als er sich leicht an ihm rieb.

„ Dean, dein ernst ? Du bist vor wenige Min…"Castiel unterbrach seinen Satz mit einem stöhnen als Dean's Glied gegen sein Loch rieb.  
Langsam kamen die Erinnerungen an letzte Nacht zurück, und Dean grinste als ein Bild von Castiel vor seinem inneren Auge auftauchte. Diese perfekten Lippen waren leicht geöffnet, schneller Atmen kam zwischen ihnen hindurch und die blauen Augen halb geschlossen. Er sah einfach nur Wunderschön aus. Dafür lohnt es sich seine Hetero dasein zu unterbrechen.

Aus den Gedanken hinaus, hob er Castiel hoch und warf ihn fast auf das verschmutzte Bett. Castiel landete auf seinem Arsch auf dem Bett und schaute zu Dean hoch. „Komm schon her." brummte Castiel der eine Hand nach seinem besten Freund ausstreckte.

Dean ergriff die Hand und ließ sich auf Cas fallen, bedeckte den Körper mit seinem eigenen. „ Ich bin diesmal Oben." bemerkte Dean und glitt grinsend zwischen Castiel's gespreizte Beine. Castiel nickte nur und zog Dean's Kopf zu sich hinab und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich.

Zungen kämpfte um die Oberhand, während ihre Hände über ihre Haut glitten, die Bisse und blaue Flecke streichelten. Beide hatten ein sanftes Lächeln auf den Lippen, beide waren überwallt mit Gefühlen, während sie sich sanft und zärtlich küssten. Der Gedanke an Sex war schnell vergessen, als sie sich ineinander verloren hatten. Arme und Beine waren ineinander geschlungen und ihre Lippen glitten über den anderen Körper. Liebevoll. Keiner von den beiden wollte etwas verändern. Einfach nur die Nähe des anderes genießen.  
Denn Castiel war seit mehreren Jahren schon vollkommen in seinen besten Freund verliebt und Dean seit dem ersten Tag an dem er diesen wunderschönen Mann gesehen hatte.  
Und als sie einfach nur da lagen und sich gegenseitig in die Augen schaute, bildete sich ein lächeln auf Castiel's geschwollenen Lippen als er leise murmelte. „ Ich liebe dich."

Und Dean gab ihm einen sanften Kuss und erwiderte leise gegen seine Lippen. „ Ich dich auch.", bevor er seine Hand gegen den Handabdruck auf Castiel's Arsch presste und leise sagte. „ Meins."  
Castiel erwiderte die Bewegungen und legte seine Hand auf Dean's Schulter. „Deins." Hauchte er und schloss seine Augen.


End file.
